Be With You
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: When Fai asked him to join him for lunch he wasn't expecting...lunch. KuroFai fluff slight SyaoSaku


**Fai**: Kuro-pii is so mean!!

**Kurogane**: What the hell did I do now?!

**Fai**: He ignored me when I was trying to get his attention!

**Kurogane**: You mean _before_ you were arrested for public indecency?

**Fai**: Meanie!

**Aya**: Don't own, but now I'm starting to check out if I can...

"Kuro-tan-sensei! Kuro-tan-sensei!"

Kurogane felt his eye twitch as someone called him from behind. _'Ignore him, just ignore him…'_

"Kuurroo-poonn! Sensei, over here!"

He clenched his fists, glaring at the brats who were snickering at him. He'd have to remember to make them run extra the next day.

"Kuro-chuu, Fai-love is calling you! Behind you, doggie!"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" He roared turning around with the best glare he had.

Fai giggled and waved at him from his classroom window. "You should have turned around then Kuro-sama-sensei," he chided teasingly. Kurogane rolled his eyes and turned back to his students.

"Just run around in circles until the bell rings or something. Don't bother me; I'm already pissed at you," he warned, waiting until the students started to panic before walking over to the blond man. "What?"

Fai looked down at him, lazily resting his chin on his hand. "Kuro-tan is so sexy when he gives orders," he smiled coyly, "Especially at work."

"You idiot. You called me over here for that?" The gym teacher growled. Fai laughed softly and shook his head. "Of course not silly! I wanted to invite you to eat with me in my room next period."

"Unfortunately I do that everyday. What would make today any different?"

"Today it'll be in my room. Not in the teacher's lounge. Got it Kuro-sensei?" he purred, leaning down to brush his lips against the others. Kurogane smirked bringing a hand to cup Fai's cheek. "Think you can wait that long?" he asked, hot breath fanning the teacher's face. Fai shuddered slightly, but smiled in response.

"I think I'll manage."

* * *

"What the hell is this?"

"It's lunch Kuro-wanko, just like I told you!" Fai said cheerfully. Kurogane's eye twitched and he glared.

"This is not what I had in mind," he growled.

Fai looked at him with amusement dancing in his eyes. "What had you been expecting?" the blond asked with feigned innocence.

"Not lunch."

"Shame on you Kuro-pin! I would never do such a thing on school grounds!" Fai exclaimed with wide eyes, putting a hand on his chest dramatically. Kurogane rolled his eyes and settled down into a chair.

"We did it last week idiot. During school hours."

"Oh," Fai seemed to think it over before smiling brightly, "So we did!"

"Whatever. What are we doing in here?" The gym teacher asked looking around. It was a rather interesting room, not that he'd admit it, with several suspicious looking burns on the walls, and some blue goop dripping from the ceiling. He stared at it, frowning. Fai followed his gaze and laughed.

"We were mixing chemicals last period and Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan were partners. Both of them were a bit flushed around each other and weren't really paying attention and now there's something growing up there!" Fai sighed dreamily. "Isn't it cute Kuro-sama?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever."

"Ah Kuro-myuu don't worry! I would never think anything's cuter than you!" Fai quickly assured rounding on the man. Kurogane snorted. "I don't care if you think that way."

The blond smiled and pulled out a large bento, placing it between on the table before the other. "This is a special lunch for us!" Fai chirped happily; putting chopsticks on one side and a fork on the other. "Made with love!"

His lips twitched upwards as he watched the blond flit around, talking cheerfully about his day. He didn't even care that the darker haired man wasn't responding, content with his presence. As the blond man walked past he grabbed at his waist, pulling Fai in to sit on his lap. Said man blinked at him.

"Kuro-pon?"

"You never did answer my question," he said, shifting to make the position more comfortable for them both. Fai smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Kuro-chi is so smart!"

"Just answer it."

"Well I wanted to spend time with you." Fai glanced down shyly playing with his sleeve. "I like spending time with Kuro-love and wanted to be alone."

Kurogane stared impassively at him and Fai fidgeted. With a sigh, the gym teacher reached around the blond and grabbed the chopsticks, picking up some food. He brought it to the other's mouth who looked at him with wide eyes before smiling brightly, opening his mouth and biting the food. Satisfied Kurogane grabbed food for himself, chewing over it thoughtfully.

"It's good," he said slowly. Fai perked up and clapped his hands together.

"I'm so happy Kuro-tan thinks so! I worked hard to make Big Doggie a good meal!"

Ignoring the horrible nickname, the raven haired man grabbed at the other's hands and brought them to his face to inspect them. "…you hurt yourself."

Fai laughed and rubbed at the small bandaged on his fingers. "It's nothing as long as Kuro-wanwan is happy."

Kurogane sighed and brought the chemistry teacher against his chest. "Idiot. You don't need to hurt yourself to make me happy. You're fine the way you are."

Fai smiled a soft smile and snuggled against the broad chest. "Kuro-love is so good to me."

He smirked and brought food to his lover's mouth. "Idiot."

* * *

**Fai**: You never even visited me in jail! What kind of husband doesn't do that?

**Kurogane**: For the last time WE ARE NOT MARRIED-

**Aya**: Yet

**Kurogane**: -and why the hell would I visit you in jail?!

**Fai**: Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan and Mokona did! So mean!

**Aya**: It's like a soap opera with you two, isn't it?


End file.
